Gifted
by piratechiara
Summary: Everybody has a secret. A secret that they would die to protect. A secret so big that they would be willing to end their lives, just so nobody would find out. My name is Isabella Marie Swan Volturi, and I have a gift. Normal pairings. Bella is human. OOC
1. Prologue

**In this story Bella is human and the Cullens are vampires. Bella will be changed, she has to, and wants to.**

* * *

Everybody has a secret.

A secret that they would die to protect.

A secret so big that they would be willing to end their lives, just so nobody would find out.

My name is Isabella Marie Swan Volturi, and I have a gift.

* * *

**Thats just the Prologue or preface or whatever their called. Review.**


	2. Family

I was four when I first realized I was different. Different - not special. A freak.

_Flashback_

"_Mommy? Mommy, where are you? Mommy!" I was lost. _

_My mom and I were currently living in Italy. We were still looking for a house. We were staying at a hotel until we found one._

_I saw a shadow, and a streak of black. The movement stopped. "Hello, what's your name?" I looked up through my eyes, blurred with tears. I blinked them away. _

_There was a girl, maybe 14 years old, kneeling in front of me. _

_She was beautiful. She had blonde hair, tied in a bun. Her face was round and perfectly shaped. She looked like an angel. Even though she had frightening, sparkling, crimson eyes, I launched myself at her, my arms around her neck, feeling safe._

_I sat like that for a few minutes sobbing while she comforted me. When I pulled back I apologized wiping my tears. "My name is Bella." I said softly. "I can't find my mommy."_

_Her face twisted into sadness. She was sorry for me. "I'm Jane." She replied. "How 'bout I take you to my family so we can find your mommy?" She murmured kindly._

"_Okay." I whispered. I wonder what her house looks like. Surely someone so beautiful has a nice house. _

_She pulled me into her arms and started running. She was very fast. Everything blurred past me quickly. The wind stung my face. I buried my head into her chest. _

_She was very cold, and hard. Like granite. _

_Suddenly she stopped. She put me down and opened a drainage hole in the ground. Is this her house?_

_She picked me back up and jumped into the dark hole. I counted the seconds until we landed. 1, 2, 3, 4, than silence. "Don't move." She commanded. I stayed still._

_She jumped up back to the opening of the drain. Was she leaving me here? In this dark, scary place?_

_I heard the drain gate pull back over the hole. Everything was black now. I whimpered, trying to find the wall. I felt two cold arms wrap around me, picking me up. _

"_It's okay, Angel." Jane whispered, "I'm here."_

_Jane started running again. I rested in her arms, content, and fell asleep._

_When I woke up I was laying on a blanket, on the floor. I sat up, dazed. My memories came rushing back to me. I shivered. What a strange dream. _

_I was abruptly aware of 12 very beautiful people looking curiously at me. I felt unsafe. Scared. _

_Instantly all of the twelve beautiful people were flung back away from me, smashing into the walls. I gasped. What just happened?_

_I looked around eyes wide, trying to make sense of what just occurred._

It's been four years since that happened. I am now 8 years old. My mother was found six months ago, she was shot and hidden. The 12 angels took me in as their daughter.

There were my fathers, Aro, Marcus, and Caius. There were my brothers, Felix, Demetri, Santiago, and Alec. There were my sisters, Heidi, Jane, and Reneta. And my mothers, Sulpicia, and Didyme.

Only they could know about me. No other vampires could see me. Even though nobody could hurt me, before I hurt them, Aro insisted that Felix, and Demetri acted as my guards.

I wasn't afraid when they told me what they were.

My vampire family taught me everything. My fathers taught me chess, I still couldn't beat them, but I was good. Felix taught me math, even now as an eight year old I could pass college math exams and tests. Demetri taught me all about cars, I could hotwire them, and boost the engines of any car imaginable. He had signed me up for 'Car and Driver' magazine. And he promised to teach me to drive when I turned 10. Santiago was my languages teacher. I could speak fluently in Spanish, Latin, German, French, Italian, and Ancient Egyptian. I he was currently teaching me Chinese and Japanese. I could also write and read them all too.

Alec was my biology teacher, and he taught me everything I needed to know about atoms and genes. He even made me dissect a Tiger Shark. Heidi was my fashion expert. She signed me up for all the fashion magazines. Bought all my clothes, shoes and accessories. She gave me 2 hour-long lectures about the latest trends.

Jane taught me all about technology. She bought me the coolest computers and gaming systems. I had even designed my own. Jane had taught me how to take apart a computer and put it back together. I could name every wire and computer chip inside one. I knew how many screen pixels there were in a 13 inch Dell laptop.

Reneta helped me with my shield. I could stretch it a radius of 6 miles around me. I can create multiple shields at once, incase myself in one, and destroy vampires. Once I had been walking to my room, and my guards were bringing a rogue vampire into the throne room to be destroyed. He had been feeding too conspicuously. They walked past me. When the vampire smelled me he launched at me trying to eat me. I threw a shield around him instantly and tore him to shreds without even blinking or realizing what I had done. Demetri pulled out a lighter and burnt his remains.

The next day they gave me a lighter.

I could levitate myself using a shield to push me from the ground; I could levitate other people (or vampires) and move them around in the air. I could put a shield around someone and tear them to shreds, or squeeze it tight and crush them. I could put a shield around a finger or leg (or head) and slice it off. I usually only did that to my guards if they pissed me off. Nothing could penetrate my shields. Nothing could break them or even move them. If someone tried to run at me while my shield was incased around me they would be sent flying backwards. Not even vampires or their teeth could do any damage.

Here's a clue : Don't piss me off.

Jane, Alec, and Aro could not use their powers on me. Aro could not read my mind, Alec could not blind me, and Jane could not 'burn' me.

Aro says this may be because I also have a mental shield. One that prevents attacks on the mind. All of their powers were an illusion. Something that only affects the mind. Its span was also 6 miles.

My guards and I are the videogame testers for whatever new game or system Jane buys us. I always win. At first it was because they let me. I sliced off Felix's left pinky and told him to "actually play or I'll crush you to dust." He agreed, but I didn't give him his pinky for another week.

We have wrestling matches all the time. I can take on all 12 of them and still win. They get a kick out of it though, so do I.

Living with my vampire family, in a huge castle in Volterra is a great life.


	3. Birthday

**Here's chapter 3. Bella is nine to start with and she turns 10 towards the middle. enjoy.**

I'm 9 years old now. My Volterran Vampires still take care of me. Life is getting better every day.

About a month ago my mothers stared teaching me things like cleaning. I helped them redo the game room. Of course my brothers wanted to help design it. They have taught me many things, which cleaning products to use on different surfaces and stains (blood after they have their meals) things like that. They started teaching me how to knit. I knitted a sweater with a puppy on it. I made Felix wear it. Wasn't too hard to make him give in when you are holding his severed leg in the air two feet above him. "Try being graceful without a leg." I had told him. Demetri was hiding with a video camera. 10,000 hits on YouTube.

My mothers helped me build a house behind the castle. The best part– no doors there's only a huge balcony with French doors, just high enough so that vampires can't jump up to it. The outside walls are 5 feet thick, with another 5 feet of steel on the inside, with 6 inches of wall on the inside to cover up the steel. Not even a vampire can break through. One of my vampires would have to throw me up and I could catch myself on the railing with a shield. There are probably other ways to get up there, but I prefer this way.

My guards think my clumsiness is funny. "I'll show you funny." I muttered.

The next day I ripped off his right arm, had Jane take me to a café, and hid it in a pot of tomato soup. He had to scrub his arm for 3 weeks before he finally reattached it, happy that the smell was gone.

My education was going well. Especially my shield training.

We had discovered that I was much more powerful then we could imagine. I had not been able to do this at first, but my shield has developed.

When I have my shield around someone I can hear their thoughts. I can decide their future, like mind control. It's fun to make Demetri dress up as a girl, making him think he wanted to see what it felt like.

I had made Jane install video cameras throughout the castle. Whenever I did something to my guards, it would go up on YouTube. I called them 'Kodak Moments.' Of course the clueless viewers just thought we were very good with graphics and visual effects. Snort.

Aro, Marcus and Caius made my brothers and sisters promise to take me somewhere special. Anywhere I want. They made me start planning.

* * *

My Tenth birthday.

I was actually pretty excited.

I was really glad that none of my vampires had empathic gifts.

As much as I hated them spending money on me, I knew that if I refused they would be hurt. I was happy though, Demi told me I was getting my car today. I told him to get me a Lamborghini Gallardo 2009 in white. It's very fast. He sighed and called a dealership.

He'd had my car for about 2 months now. I hadn't been allowed to see it. It was hidden under the castle, in the storage room.

Nobody had told me, but one day someone had dome to the castle making Aro sign some papers. That day I was banned from the storage room until my birthday.

And I read their thoughts.

Heidi and Jane had collaborated on my party. They had done up the whole castle. It was even more beautiful than usual.

I gasped when I saw the throne room.

"You did all of this? For me?" I asked, my heart beat quickening in pace.

Aro came up to me and hugged me. "Of course, Bella. We love you. We consider you our own. Whether you are a daughter or sister, we all love you the same. You are very important to us." He finished with a kiss on my forehead. I blushed as they all came up to join the group hug.

"Thank you. All of you. For everything you've done. Without you I'd be in an orphanage somewhere. Abused by some adoptive parent. Or dead, no thanks to me being a danger magnet." They all laughed at that, but Aro called everyone to silence.

"MY GIFT FIRST!" Jane yelled, running down to the storage room. Apparently all my gifts were hidden there.

"Okay?" She was back before I had even finished my unsure response.

She came back with an unwrapped box. It was large. A 78 inch plasma flat screen HD TV. Behind it were subscriptions to Dish Network, and Netflix. Only the Premium packages. She also had a sleek black Blu-Ray player for me. She started making a pile.

Santiago had gotten me a first edition signed copy of Jane Eyre, and a first edition of the works of Shakespere. He also got me some new language books. Hebrew, and Greek. I thanked him- well, thankfully.

Felix gave me my math homework, and my graded test. I rolled my eyes as he brought out a photoshop program, two. One for a Mac and one for a PC.

Alec got me a chemistry set. Apparently he stole pretty much a whole CSI lab and built an extension to his 'classroom' so he could start teaching me forensic science.

Heidi and my mothers had added a second wing to my already huge house, including another huge closet and my own personal game room. My mothers also got me some cookbooks, apparently 2000 year old vampires can't cook.

My fathers had given me a huge chess board. Hand carved marble pieces, and a perfectly square board with a rotating table and chairs to put it on.

And last of all, was Demetri. I got my Lamborghini Gallardo 2009 in white. Heated leather seats, sun roof, navigation system, and those doors that open upwards. He even got me a great sound system that I could install myself. Plus he gave me new boosting equipment.

My fathers stood up from their thrones.

My mothers stood beside them.

My brothers lined up on the right.

My sisters were lined up on the left.

They had created a semi circle with me in the middle. They all wore grins on their faces.

What are they going to do? Oh god. Another surprise. Wonderful.

I had my shield securely in place as I stepped forward.

"Is something wrong. Are you guys thirsty or something?" They all laughed.

Aro cleared his throat. "Silly Bella." He smiled. "You know how important you are to us. We would never hurt you. We have one last gift for you." I looked around to see where it was, or what it was.

"Where is it?" I asked shakily.

His smile grew. "It isn't an object." He said. "Bella, you are very powerful. You are very special." He paused and walked toward me, arms outstretched. "Bella, We would like you to be our new Volturi Master."

I gasped.

Was he _serious_? I blushed. I should have been so happy, jumping up and down. But I was still in shock. i snapped out of it.

I gave a small smile. "Are you sure? I don't understand. Would I have my own throne with you? But I'm only 10. I can't be a master."

Jane ran to me and squeazed the life out if me in a hug. "J..ane...chan't breathe..."

"Oh. Sorry, sorry, sorry." She chanted as she retracted her arms.

"S'okay" I whispered, gasping for air.

"This is just so exciting! Even though I knew, it's just so great to see it!"

I gaped at her. "Did you all know?"

"Well, duh. That's why we're here."

Aro finally answered my question. "No. You are not going to be with us." My face fell. "You are above us. You are going to be the Angel of Volterra. You shall be called the Volturi Angel."

My eyes were so wide, my eyeballs were about to burst out of their sockets.

"We will reveal you. Not physically, but we will tell others about you, they will presume you are a vampire. We will say that you are the most powerful being in existence. We won't reveal your gift, but we can say that you can take on a newborn vampire army of 100 and destroy them in seconds, as you can."

"That's actually a pretty good plan. Nobody will see me, right?"

He sported a smile. "Of course not, that would put your safety at risk. Nobody can know who you are. If anybody sees you, 'I'm on a tour of the castle. A lovely woman named Heidi brought me here to see the main hallway.' Something to that effect." He said.

"Thank you." I said, wrapping a shield around all of them. I pulled them in for a group hug.

"One more thing," Caius started "you will need to be changed before your 18th birthday. We cannot risk your humanity being exposed. Any sooner than that and your abilities might not be fully developed. Any later and someone could find out who you are, and find out we kept you human. There would be great danger if that were to happen." Well. Wow. That's a lot to take in.

I was pretty excited though. I want to be able to live with my vampires forever. At the same time, I was scared. My family had told me about the change.

I'd lose most of my human memories.

I'd be charred alive for three days.

I would be consumed in bloodlust.

I would be out of control, dangerous during the first year.

I might lose my abilities.

I would have to kill people.

There were good things too.

I'd live forever.

I would be super fast and strong.

I would be inhumanly beautiful.

I'd finally look and feel like I belonged in my Volterran family.

I would never have to sleep.

I wouldn't need to eat.

I won't have to use the bathroom.

I just have to look past the bad things and focus on the good. I had no choice now.

What if they lost control. They are thousands of years old, but they are still Vampires. There's always a chance.

"I think I might actually want this. I could be with you forever. I'd actually fit in with you guys. You wouldn't have to worry about me tripping and bleeding, making you thirsty. Well, you wouldn't have to worry about me being human, with blood in my veins. And you wouldn't have to risk my human-ness being exposed."

"That's thoughtful of you, Bella. The part about us at risk, I mean." Marcus stated. For once he didn't sound bored. He sounded happy. He was smiling.

After my party I went to my house. My family was having dinner. I shudder at the thought.

I hope there is another option available, so I won't have to kill innocent people, just to satisfy my own needs. It was wrong.

I fell asleep quickly, my dreams weren't peaceful tonight.

_I saw Heidi and I running through the tunnels of the underground portion of the castle. We got to the drainage gate. I jumped up and opened it. _

_When I stepped out of the hole I saw myself. _

_I was wearing a midnight blue robe. My hair shined, it hung to my waist in loose curls. My face was paler than usual, and flawless. I was perfect. _

_I saw my eyes. _

_They were a shocking bright red, full of secrets._

_I threw the hood of my robe over my head, at the same time Heidi did. _

_We took off through the streets which were unusually empty. There was no sun today. There were dark gray clouds, threatening to spill over. They made the city seem gloomy. _

_We started hearing the voices of humans. I cast a shield around all of them. I pulled it back into the alley me and Heidi were standing in. There were thirty of them. Their thoughts were clouded with fear. I shared a smile with Heidi, and I lifted my shield containing the humans into the air. They screamed._

_I lowered them until they were almost touching the ground. We took off back towards the drain. Our speed frightened them, their screams increasing. _

_When we got to the hole I wrapped another shield around the gate. I lifted it and slammed it against the one containing our prey. No damage was done to my shield, the sanity of the humans was though. _

_We jumped through the hole. I had to take the humans in one at a time before I could put them in together though. The darkness scared them even more. I lifted them two feet above them and started running again._

_When we reached the throne room I saw that instead of three thrones, there were now four, the one on the right had the letters 'VA' for Volturi Angel plated in gold on the backrest. _

_The 13 of us gathered in a tight circle as I raised my shield 10 feet into the air. We all got down in hunting crouches. I retracted my shield. The humans dropped to the floor. I pounced._

I woke screaming. I didn't fall asleep again that night.

**

* * *

**

Tell me what you think of Bella's dream. Review.

* * *


	4. Crash

**Sorry for the wait. ive been really sic, but its winter break now so you should expect a few updates. no promises tho... im gonna be out of town for a few days, Disney land trip to see the decorations. i didnt really wanna go, but try to see things from my POV, ive been 3 times this year already. ive gone 4 times every year since i was born, nothings really changed. and i was gonna go stay with my aunt for the week. plus monday night i was having a huge sleepover party with all my friends, i love them very much and im lucky to have them. (LOVE U GUYS) so ill be on by thursday or the day after christmas.**

* * *

I still haven't forgotten the dream. Its always hanging above me, like a dark gray cloud.

My driving lessons have been going quite well. Its been 3 years since my birthday, since I got my car, and I already drive at speeds over 100 miles per hour.

It really scared Demetri at first; he thought I'd crash. "Really, Demi, its an insult that you think so little of me." I laughed.

Aro, Marcus, and Caius had given up teaching me chess. I could beat them all now.

Aro was teaching me about the progression of humans since the beginning of time. He is my human history teacher.

Caius does the opposite. He teaches me about the progression of all mythical creatures, how they have evolved, what they are. The first mythical creatures were in fact vampires. There are werewolves, AKA Children of the Moon. He has actually had a frightening connection to them in the past. There are shape shifters. Basically humans who can change into other life forms. There is a Native American tribe, Quileutes, in Forks, WA who can change into giant horse-sized wolves. There is even a tribe in Alaska that shift into bears. There are hundreds of different 'make believe' creatures that exist. Ghosts, they appear to be human, they take over human bodies **(A/N like The Host!)** while the human is no longer present, or technically alive. There are zombies, who live somewhere below Earths surface, between the inner and outer cores. They eat each other. Ew. There are many that I can't even name, but I'll just say that every horror story, every fairy tale 100% true.

Marcus teaches me about how the _Earth _has evolved. He teaches me all about Earth's layers, natural disasters, unnatural disasters, everything you could know about Earth and the whole solar system.

I am also fluent in every language possible. So now Santi is my Geology instructor. I can name every continent. I can name every country. I can name every state, in the order they became territories, and the year they joined the United States.

Right now I'm going to shield training with Reneta. Nothing much has changed. It hasn't really gotten any better or stronger. It's the same as it was 3 years ago. It's starting to worry me. What if it stays the same? What if my power is stuck? It'll disappoint my family. They probably won't want me any more.

"Hey, Bells!" Reneta bounced over to me excitedly. She was always so excited for my lessons. She encircled me in a tight hug. She released me after her patented 'Hug n bounce' routine.

"Ok, Ren lets get started." I sighed.

I was about to cast a shield when I gasped. Suddenly everything was black. Then bright colors everywhere.

_I was driving in the middle of an open space. It was daytime. I vaguely recognized the area I was in, it was where my driving lessons were held. There were hundreds of miles of open land that I could drive around whenever I needed a break from life. _

_I didn't have my shield around me or the car, what's the point when there aren't any obstacles or other cars that you have to worry about crashing into?_

_I was on my third lap around the field. Suddenly out of know where headlights zoomed up and smacked me in the face. _

_I tried to cast a shield around my car, but it was too late. The other car slammed into mine with a wrecking force, completely destroying my car, and me inside it. There was blood everywhere, the drunk drivers and mine. By the time someone found us, we'd have bled to death._

The picture faded and all my senses came rushing back to me.

I saw Reneta having a panic attack, her arms flailing about. She was jumping up and down, and high-pitched squeals were escaping her mouth. "BELLA! BELLA!"

"Calm _down_!" I hissed at her, "I'm fine. I just spaced out. I was remembering something."

"Bella! You scared me! Even though you were only 'spaced out' for like 13 seconds but…" I stopped listening. What _was_ that? I was probably just… well; I don't know what it was, except the fact that it was weird.

"Oh!" I gasped. Reneta stopped bouncing.

I was planning on going for a drive where my speed wouldn't be inconspicuous on the regular road. There was a vast area of land about a fifteen-minute drive from the castle. I was going to go tomorrow. Was this a warning not to go? Should I go?

If that actually happened (and if my vampires didn't hear it or notice how long I was gone) it would be hours before we were found. We'd probably have bled to death by the time someone came.

I looked at Reneta's frozen form. "Hey Ren, do you mind if we take a break today and just hang out today? I'm not feeling so good."

"Sure, Bella. What do you wanna do?" I considered this for a moment, I thought she'd just say 'Okay see ya tomorrow, feel better,' and I'd leave. But I don't want to be alone right now.

"How about a movie marathon?" I asked.

She grinned. "Lets go!"

Eight hours, four movies, and 3 buckets of popcorn (for me) later…

"Ren, as much as I want to want to watch 'Gladiator' with you, its past midnight. I'm really tired. Can we watch it another day?" I yawned.

Ren gave me an understanding look. "Sorry, Bella. I lost track of time. I forgot you humans need sleep. See you tomorrow." She said, just before turning to jump off the balcony.

I climbed into bed, thinking about what happened during my shield practice.

I thought about it for a long time.

I'm definitely taking someone with me tomorrow. Probably Reneta. She has a shield too. Double protection.

I finally fell asleep at 2:30 am.

* * *

This is it. I'm going on my drive now.

Reneta is in the passenger seat. I told her what I saw this morning, and being the overprotective sister, she agreed to come and help.

We got to the clearing in 14 minutes. I was counting the seconds in my head. I _was_ pretty nervous.

Hey, you'd be too if you saw yourself being squished.

I drove as fast as I could around the clearing.

I had my shield around the car the whole time. Reneta was rocking back and fourth in her chair. "Would you calm down. You're making _me_ nervous."

She groaned. "If I knew you were going to act like this I would have left you home." I said, annoyed. So overly dramatic.

Then I saw the Headlights blaring into my vision. I added a thicker layer to my shield while Reneta started hyperventilating.

I saw him crash into my shield, completely obliterating his car. I climbed out of my car, though I was still in the shield, to check if he was alive.

"Reneta, come here. Can you tell if he is okay? Well he isn't okay obviously, but is he alive?"

She looked at me sadly, "Sorry, Bell. I heard his bones crunching. His spine is pretty much decenigrated.**(A/N i know i spelled this wrong, but if you sound it out you'll figure it out. if anybody doesn't get it tell me in a review and ill find the correct spelling)** I don't hear his heartbeat." I dropped my shield. His car would have blown up by now, so it probably won't. That's the only reason I still had it up.

"Help me make a false scene." I said quickly. I lifted his destroyed car in a shield, and climbed on Reneta's back. I put my car in another and brought it with us.

She ran to the forest, and found a tree that was almost 5 times the size of the others. I lowered the car carefully, and pressed it hard against the tree, to make it look like it hit it there, not my shield.

We ran back to the clearing to get leftover scraps. After Reneta had assured me that there weren't any left we went back to the fake scene and we scattered them in the appropriate places.

"Perfect. Hey, lets call the police and tell them we heard a crash. That way it won't be so long before someone finds him," I suggested.

I whipped out my cell phone and dialed 911. Living with vampires for nine years has made me a pretty good liar.

"911, what is your emergency?" A deep voice boomed on the other end.

"HELP, HELP! I just heard a crash in the woods. Me and my sister, we were taking a walk, and a car just swerved off the road into the forest. I think he's hurt!" My voice sounded panicked and shaky. It wasn't fake. I let my fear seep into my voice, Reneta wouldn't now the difference. I sound the same as I do when I _want _to sound scared.

"Calm down, Miss. Can you tell me your location?"

"I pressed the phone to my chest and whispered to Reneta, "Ren, take me to the road. Bring my car home and come back."

She ran us back to the road, my car trailing behind. Reneta jumped in and drove away at top speed.

I looked around. "Sorry, I couldn't find the sign. You know to tell me what street I'm on. Its called Vaile Francesco Ferrucci." **(A/N that's a real place, I found a map of Volterra)**

"Thank you, miss. Officers are on their way."

I hung up. The number would have shown up as private. They can't call me back. Or track it.

Reneta appeared next to me. "Hey, how'd the call go?"

"Officers are on the way," I replied.

Five minutes later cars with blinking lights pulled up at the side of the road. A small woman came up to us. "Hello, My name is Venetia. What are your names?" I glanced at Reneta.

"My name is Isabelle, this is my sister, Renée. Its nice to meet you." I changed our names, they don't need to know our real ones. I chose names similar to ours though, it's not much of a lie if you only change one or two letters.

"It's nice to meet you too. Can you tell me what you saw?" I gave Reneta a meaningful look. I made the call, and I came up with fake names. It's her turn.

Reneta sounded perfectly innocent, her voice sounded just like someone's who had just witnessed a crash.

I looked around, observing what they did. The K9 unit was there, helping to search for the accident.

"…he must have been drunk. He wasn't in control of the car. He was all over the place…" my sister and Venetia were still discussing what happened.

"Renée? Can we go home? I have to go to the bathroom, and shower. I have school tomorrow."

Reneta looked at Venetia. "Is it all right if we go home? My sister gets impatient. We are temporarily living here for my fathers business. We are both being homeschooled."

"I guess you can. Call the station if you remember anything else."

As we were leaving I heard someone shouting in the distance, "We found it!"

Once we were out of sight Ren started really running. When we arrived at home I was welcomed with a big surprise.

* * *

**Happy winter holidays, or happy winter if u dont celebrate. i cant say merry christmas, cause not everyone celebrates it, so happy holidays! **

**id like you guys st give me a present. sadly you cant send me anything. so the best gift you could give me ia a review. id like all of my viewers to review. i dont care if its a good one or a flame, it will help me get to my goal of 500 reviews. so either way youre helping me out. REVIEW PLEASE!!!**


End file.
